And What of This So Called Friction?
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: Frankie was bored... beyond reason. That is until he found an old box of D.V.Ds in a closet. This is a collection of short stories. Always FrancisXLex
1. And So It Start's

Hello! Wow it's been a week of changes for me! Haven't written anything lately, but then again I haven't done much anything lately. :)

So I decided to start another fic outa the blue! This is basically a collection of short stories in the form of movie clips. I got the idea out of nowhere and so this is what I've got so far. I think I'll try to do about fifty if I can. So… Enjoy! –Lexami243

Wow a story with actual Chapters…

* * *

And What of This So Called Friction…?

One year… That's how long he'd been living with her.

He'd been friends with her for two years now and he sometimes found himself wondering how the hell it had happened. Francis Stone lay sprawled on the deep purple velvet couch that belonged to his roommate and best friend Lexami, lazily thinking about what he wanted to do right now.

It seemed like it was just yesterday when he had agreed to live with her… and by "agreed" he meant "pushed into". It wasn't like she had dragged him into her apartment and tied him to a chair mind you, but really he didn't have a choice when she found out he was living in an abandoned warehouse.

She had a habit of constantly worrying about his well being and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't touched by her concern and care. Not that he'd let on about just how much he liked to be fussed over.

He wasn't complaining about it in the least though! In fact the first time he'd seen her apartment he kept thinking _'nice digs…'_ all throughout her small tour. Her living room set was as richly colored as it was comfortable and the flat screen was a really nice touch on movie night.

She may not have been a millionaire, but she sure wasn't in debt.

He was living in less than humane conditions and frankly the fact that he now had air conditioning in summer, heat in winter, a working fridge fully stocked with food, a nice warm bed, and a roof that didn't leak were considerable perks that made him feel like a king. As far as he was concerned he was living in the lap of luxury. He also had a loving roommate that made him breakfast each morning, lunch, and dinner at night. Lexami was his closest, if his only friend and she always had a habit of making him feel like he was actually a nice person.

Not that he got all touchy feely with her, because if he did there might be some serious damage to the "Friend Ship Line" as he so plainly put it.

It wasn't as if he really… loved her or anything… well he loved her, but he did dabble into that mindset for long. Some would call it a thin sheet of denial, others a strong case of fear of intimacy, but whatever the name for it Francis never denied that his friend was beautiful.

I mean come on! Everyone that had seen her could tell you that.

So it wasn't like he was the only male attracted to her. It was only natural attraction… nothing heartfelt… nope, not really.

How he remembered that first day she'd met him. He had ditched all his classes up until lunch and hadn't even known she existed until then.

He chose to have lunch outside with a majority of other students and right when he was about to take a bite of the meat-ball sub he'd bought with some kids stolen lunch money, there she was right in his lap. Literally!

The klutz tripped over one side of the bench he was currently occupying, apparently lost in the map of the school she had gotten in the office, and fell face first into his lap. Needless to say it was a somewhat suggestive situation.

_A Day in the Life of Francis… I Believe It Was a Tuesday _

_The sky was bright… the clouds were white and it was the perfect day for a meatball sub; even if it was procured with stolen lunch money. _

_Francis sat nonchalantly on a bench under a nice shaded tree holding the steaming sandwich carefully with a sense of contentment. Who would have thought that in just a second he would meet his future roommate and BFF? _

_Lexami was deeply into the very confusing map the front desk had given her to direct her to her classes and she was beginning to think that whoever had designed this map had been on crack. 'Why in the hell does there have to be so many classrooms here?' She thought frustrated. 'Oh to live in the pioneer days where there was but one school room and one class.' _

_It was then when she felt her knee knock into something hard… something that caught her by surprise and made her fall forward._

_Francis had only a second to react to the sudden movement on his left, but though he dropped his sandwich he couldn't find the thought to be upset. He was too shocked._

_Lexami yelped with her sudden descent, but instead of the unforgiving feel of the bench she had expected, she was greeted by… by… what did she fall into?_

_Not the what, but certainly the whom of her small inner question, Francis grunted with discomfort with the sudden not so soft collision. First emotion that came to mind was anger… until he got a good look at the thing in his lap. He blinked in confusion as he saw what appeared to be white hair and… large cat ears on the head in his lap._

_Lexami slowly came back to reality and not a second sooner dropped the map she was holding on to tightly in her hand to push herself off the now obviously male lap she'd fallen into. _

_She placed the hand that had be holding the map on one of the guys actually really muscled thighs and the other next to that one, so as to push up and face the stranger._

_Francis felt the soft pressure of her hands on his thigh and involuntarily reacted to it. Long time since he'd had a girlfriend… or a one night stand for that matter. An annoyed groan fell from his lips as he watched the girl slowly rise. _

_They were both about to speak in an instant, but once they found each other's faces, they temporarily lost speech. _

_Francis's anger dissipated almost instantaneously once he found himself staring into the widest, prettiest, most violet eyes he'd ever seen. Lexami on the other hand was extremely vocal…_

"_Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry. I-I-um…heh I'm a bit of a klutz and I'm new here and this school is just so big! Or maybe the stupid maps just too complicated… Oh! I'm still on you aren't I? Woopsie, um well… Wow you've got really massive thighs you know that…Not that that's a bad thing-or that it's noticeable-I mean__ I__ noticed-but I meant it as a compliment! Oh crap, but it sounds kinda like a come on! I-Well, not that I wouldn't-"_

_Lexami was so flustered that she was rambling at mach speed, while Francis could only stare speechless. The kitty girl's face was bright pink and her hands were still firmly planted on his thigh._

_Francis raised an eyebrow as the girl just kept on going…and going… and wow was her face getting red. 'Pretty eyes… pretty lips… pretty voice… wow…where the hell did she come from??' Francis thought, now completely ignoring the girl's ramblings._

"_-So you see I really do find you attractive-but I just met you and…and…and…Oh God I've been rambling for ten minutes straight haven't I?" The kitty girl finally slowed down her speech and looked down with her face as red as his hair. He didn't know why, but the girl made him want to smile, so he did._

_Francis grinned funnily at the strangely pretty girl and said the first thought that came to mind. "You've got a really firm grip, you know that, kitty?" He wasn't angry… normally he would have been furious not matter who had fallen into his lap, but strangely enough… he wasn't._

_In fact he was really, really happy for some reason._

_Lexami blinked up at the man, then her gaze widened, as she realized that she was still awkwardly touching his thigh, and with a gasp and a jerk her hands flew off him. Sadly once again she lost her balance and out of a reflex Francis grabbed her arms to steady her; his sub now almost completely forgotten. _

_He was once again accosted by her almost hypnotizing eyes and then out of nowhere his face heated up. What was wrong with him today? _

_Lexami's face was still red, but slowly her lips up turned into a shy smile. Her teeth were like pearls… oh crap. He knew what was wrong now, he had a crush! Great… this'll blow over nicely… soon… hopefully… just like Frieda she'll push him away! No harm done._

"_Um, my name's Lexami Aurora Twighlee, but it might be easier if you call me Lexa… um… nice running into you?" Her voice was eerily soothing and her smile funnily charming. Now this was weird… why hadn't she given him a look of disgust yet? It was almost as if she was going to talk with him for as long as he wanted… Well this is new._

_He couldn't stop blushing! Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen to him! _

"_Um…so you new here? I've never… I'd remember seeing you." His voice was pitching! Was he flirting? Oh well, might as well go along with it._

"_Oh! Yeah, yeah I just moved here from Tokyo. I've always wanted to come to America… I just wish this school's stupid map would tell me how to get to my classes!" Lexami replied politely. Imagine that… politely._

_Then before he could stop himself he said it, "I could help you find them!", and he said it with a little too much enthusiasm too. Francis bit his lip expecting her to refuse and be repulsed, but then he almost thought he was dreaming when she answered._

_Lexami grinned at him, her blush now just an adorable tinge of pink to her cheeks, and spoke with a happy undertone. "Really, you'd take the time to show me around? That would be awesome! Thanks a lot um… wow, this is a clichéd response, but um I never got your name, Mr.…?"_

"_-Francis." Francis?! Since when did he introduce himself as Francis? Suddenly he realized that he was still holding her upright by the arms and quickly, but carefully removed them. He was flustered and he did a horrible job of hiding that by coughing into his hand, with crimson face mind you, and correcting himself quietly._

"_Frankie… my name's Frankie." Now this may have been less embarrassing had he been looking her in the face. Instead he had his hands in his lap and was staring intently at his fingers. Of course he caught himself doing that so he abruptly looked in her direction and instead found nothing but air. For a split second he thought he'd dreamed her up when a fuzzy white tail came into his view; what a cute little black bow on it! He leaned over just as he heard an "Aha! Found it!" from under the bench and a victorious Lexami popped up suddenly right up into his face._

_She was smiling and she was close… reeaallyy close. He noticed that she had very thin prettily shaped eyebrows and cheekbones._

_She was the first to pull away and yet she almost seemed reluctant to… but perhaps that was just because he was so deprived of female contact. It was then he took in the whole of her form._

_She was about 5"6, just a bit shorter than himself, she was wearing a white halter/dress silk shirt and dark blue ripped jeans, with what appeared to be fuzzy white furred boots, and she had long silky hair that was being held back with a deep purple bandanna; hey, she pierced her right ear three times!_

_Lexami pushed back a stray bang that had fallen into her face and adjusted her halter top/ dress shirt accordingly. That was when she noticed the meat-ball sub on the ground and gasped gently. "Oh crap! That… that wasn't your lunch was it?" She asked him suddenly, pointing at the fallen sandwich. He blinked once and then finally remembered the sandwich he had been eating. "Huh, oh yeah… Shit I'm still hungry." He mumbled more to himself than to her and without warning she grasped his hand and pulled him up. He was about to ask what she was doing when- "It's my fault you dropped your food so, how about I get you something else to make amends. Anything you want, my treat ok, Francis?" Came her swift and good natured reply as she pulled him towards a local cafe._

_He just couldn't believe she was actually offering to replace his lunch. Suddenly he slipped her hand off his wrist and intimately laced their fingers together. He realized what he'd done, but before he could let go she squeezed his hand tighter and slowed down so she was walking side by side with him._

_He looked down at her with a blank expression and felt his face get hot again when he saw her giving him a dazzlingly bright smile. "Ya, know Francis… I think I'm really gonna like you." _

_He stared at her some more, now pondering her words._

_He realized he wanted to know more about her._

_And so… as we move the scene back a little from the two teens we hear Francis ask "I didn't know there were bang babies in Tokyo?" and as we watch the two hand in hand from a far we hear Lexami say "What's a Bang Baby?", completely oblivious to the students staring after them with uneasy looks and breaths of relief. _

_Another Day in the Life of Francis: Now…I think its Saturday_

Oh what a day that was…

Now here he was on her couch and board out of his wits. Lexami was out getting groceries… at least that's what she said an hour ago.

'Is it always so empty without her here?' he thought dismissively.

Francis growled and then hauled himself up off the couch to get something to quell his munchies. (A.N. I love that word… Munchies)

As he walked to the kitchen in his dark red, low riding sweats he quietly noted the almost-white lavender hue the wall of the apartment had and how well they went with the soft white carpet beneath his bare feet. Much better than that warehouse's cold concrete. His feet met black tile as he entered the modestly large kitchen. All the appliances were top of the line and the stainless steel fridge had two large doors that promised to hold hundreds of edibles… at least once Lex came back from the store. The fridge was directly in front of him, on its right there were black granite topped counters with matching cupboards above them, the stove, more counters, and then the medium sized walk in pantry.

To the left of the fridge was the mini bar; fully stocked thanks to Francis. The mini bar had a nice little open space and a good view of the living room from here.

He made his way to the pantry and stepped in.

The walls were stocked with a very generous variety of chips, cookies, cake mixes, cereal, canned goods, and other things one might find in their pantry. He hastily grabbed a bag of Cheetoe's Puffs and padded his way back into the living room… when something caught his eye.

He stopped as he was half way back to sitting down, he noticed that the closet on the wall opposite the T.v. and velvet purple living room set was open… and there was a large box that read "FRANKIE ON FILM" in bold black letters. Naturally, being with nothing to do and no one to do it with, Francis felt his curiosity peak and, setting down the bag of chips on the coffee table next to the couch, he opened the closet and brought the box over to the couch to look through it.

The box was made of light grey plastic and on the lid it said something different.

"MEMORIES"

The words jumped up at him in bright purple and black stickers, alternating between letters, the word started in purple and ended in black.

He smiled brightly at the word as he realized what must be in the box.

His excitement raced through him, as he pried open the box strategically and found just what he'd expected.

D.V.D.s

Loads and loads of colorful, carefully labeled D.V.D.s.

He suddenly remembered why they existed and took a quick trip into his mind once again…

_A Minute in the Life of Francis… I think the minute was five in 3:05_

_He'd just moved in with her a month ago and already she was starting to grow closer to him. He'd never really had this much fun with any one before… never._

_She talked him into going to some girly pottery class and said that if he did it she'd watch __BIO's Harley Davidson: the Man behind the Hog__ with him._

_It was a pretty fare trade… now only if she wasn't taking so long to get dressed._

_He was lazing about on the mini-bar with a sour expression as he stared off into the living room. 'Stupid pottery class… every one's gonna be staring at me like I'm nuts! I can see it now __"Hot streak's Secret Passion!"__read all about it. *Sigh* Why must I be such an eyesore.' Thought the pyro with remorse, as he started to drum his fingers along the mini bar's black granite top._

_He didn't have any more chances to complain to himself however when Lexami's voice cut through his thoughts. _

"_Oo, that's right! Work it Frankie! Everybody loves a brooding movie star!" She said like an overzealous director._

_He turned his attention to her and saw that she was currently filming him with her new found camcorder. "Where that come from?" He asked with amusement._

"_Found it in my closet! Pretty cool, huh?" She said as she peaked her head out from behind the small camera to grin at him._

"_What's so cool about it?" He asked annoyed, as she had taken so long to be ready._

"_What's so cool about it? How can you say that! There are some many reasons why this is awesome." She laughingly chided while she made a face that was a cross between a pout and a mischievous smile._

_She practically bounced up next to him and turned the camera so that they were both in its sight. Grinning up at him she spoke with gusto, "We are recording ourselves for future generations! What if our kids wanna know what we were like when we were younger?" she said, not realizing what she just implied._

_He smiled raucously at her, "Why Lex, I never knew you wanted to have my children. This is so sudden!" he said teasingly breathless as her face lit up a shade of pink. She squeaked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest playfully and whispered suggestively in her ear, "You should have told me sooner. Now we'll have to make up for lost time!" _

_Suddenly he lifted her off the ground a smidgen and struck a strangely heroic pose. "Quick! To the bedroom, away!" He cried, now dragging her towards her bedroom._

_Lexami laughed as he attempted to drag her to the room. "Oh, no you don't!" She laughingly cried as she wriggled out of her friends grasp. She turned around and pointed the camera at her now scowling friend. She grinned, pink still tingeing her cheeks at her friends antics._

"_You just don't wanna go to my pottery class! I'm sorry, but you're not making me forget that easily."_

"_Curses…foiled again." Francis mumbled dryly. He sighed and looked dreamily to the ceiling. "Oh, if only you were still that stuttering freshman I met so long ago. Then maybe you'd get flustered easier." He poked at her playfully as she just grinned back at him._

"_There's another reason why this camera is sweet, if you do anything to humiliate yourself. I'll have it all on film!" She said smugly._

_He rolled his eyes and stomped towards the front door. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with." He absolutely loathed pottery… err well at least he thought he would._

_Somewhere along the way to the pottery class Lexami got really annoying with the camera and ended up chasing him all the way to the class, laughing childishly, as Francis ducked and swerved trying to get out of the cameras view. Of course that got impossible to do once he started working on a vase…you'd think that Lexy would have to stop filming because of class now wouldn't you…Wrong-o. She set the camera down and got them on tape through the whole class… somewhere through it he ended up in a clay war with her that got them banned from the class. Miraculously the camcorder was not harmed._

_A Day in the life of-You know who this is about!... I think it maybe Saturday_

He snorted with amusement as he found the actual D.V.D. of that day. It was the first one she'd ever made and thankfully not the last. Now he had something to do!

'I'll have to thank her when she gets home.' Francis thought absently as he looked through the titles on the discs. He read them one by one out loud to himself; "The One Where Frankie's Wearing Lexa's Bra" he looked at the title like it was insane…which it was. He placed it on the newly made "To Be Watched First" pile and continued.

"Lexami in the Shower" "Classic Pranks you know and Love" "Francis and the Puppy" "The Mistletoe Mishap" "Help me I'm a retard" and "Francis… Chef Rice-a-Ronnie" were all quickly placed on the "To Be Watched First" pile … in fact the "To Be Watched First" pile was just the D.V.D.s he'd read so far.

After he realized that his little organization endeavor was pointless he decided to pick up a random D.V.D. and stick it in the D.V.D. Player.

But not before he read the title, which said "Lexy's Little Secret".

Francis grabbed the remote to the D.V.D. Player and dropped down onto the couch next to his previously forsaken bag of chips. He snuggled into the velvety cushions, grabbed the bag of chips, and pressed play.

Now to watch the fun unfold…


	2. Lexy's Little Secret

Lexy's Little Secret

The scene opened up to a pouting Francis holding the camera at himself. He sighed and then pointed it at the girl whose feet were currently occupying his black comfy jean covered lap. Lexy's back was to him as she absent mindedly toyed with the edge of the book she was currently reading. She was wearing a low backed red and white checkered halter pajama top with matching deep red shorts. All in all he had a pretty damn good view.

Francis hummed quietly behind the camera as he brought the view down to her neon violet painted toes and began to play with them gently. Suddenly there was a soft snorting sound and Francis looked up with the camera. Lexami's head was cocked back to look at him slightly, but then she quickly turned to look back at her book.

Suddenly the camera view swerves back to Francis's face, his eyebrow raised in a questioning expression. Once again the camera view swerves back to her toes and Francis starts lightly dragging his fingertips along the arch of her dainty foot. Suddenly a similar snorting sound is heard and the camera view is abruptly brought back to Lexy's head. Her ears are down cutely and she appears to still be engrossed in her book.

Once again for the final time Francis points the camera at himself, an impish grin on his lips. A few blurred images of his bare chest and arm is seen as he sets the camcorder down on the coffee table. The view is of him and Lexy on the couch together her feet in his lap while she apparently reads her book. The only thing giving her away is how she's biting her lip trying to contain her smile. Francis takes her foot in one hand and brings it to his lips, nipping softly at her arch.

Lexy squeals and jerks her foot away from him, losing her composure. He snickers as she readjusts her position on the right side of the couch. She's now huddled up in the corner, her feet safely tucked under her. Francis is now staring intensely at her grinning like a wolf with a rabbit. He clucks his tongue once and speaks up fighting his own laughter. "So uhuh, what's um… what's so funny Lex?" he snickers.

She glances at him briefly, ignoring him. "Oh, just my book." She states dismissively.

He just nods his head with a secret smile plastered on his lips, giving her an unconvinced "Oh really…" and a minute passes before he looks at her again. He edges a smidgen closer to her and slyly replies, "Because if I didn't know better… I'd think you were a bit… ticklish." Lexy just huddles father away from him, still holding the book and replies in a much clipped tone, "Well it's a good thing you know better then, isn't it?"

He scoots closer to his prey-ahem, friend. "So what was the joke?" He insists, now just a half a foot away from her.

Lexy's run out of room to scoot so she just burrows deeper into the corner of the couch and unintelligently replies, "None of your business.", before Francis is practically breathing down her neck. Her shoulders are up and she's stubbornly glaring at the book. Francis puts his arm around the back of the couch and uses his other hand to grasp the top of the book titled Beyond Sunrise and gently pries it away from her fingers without protest. He tosses it down onto the coffee table and Lexy, having no book to distract her, is forced to slowly look up at Francis, who is now bearing down on her.

She bites her lip funnily, her smile threatening dangerously to spill out. Francis raises both his eyebrows up and smugly state's "I think you're ticklish." Matter-of-factly and continues to stare her down ruthlessly.

Lexy looks away from him, slowly stares straight at the camera and sways left towards Francis, and then right, away from him, and then back to her original position. She scrunches down into a slouch and grumbles, "I'm not…" in a quiet voice. Francis cocks his head to the side to look at the camera for a second.

"hmm…….let me rephrase that." He says suddenly and then he starts to poke her in the ribs. "I. Think. You're. Ticklish." Punctuating each word with a poke and every time he poked her she let out funny restrain snorts and giggles. She even squeaks and whimpers a little after he was through. She looks up at him abruptly, her face a lovely shade of pink, and stubbornly says, "I am not!"

Suddenly Francis mouth drops in a mock look of shock and he leans closer to her face and breathes out one word.

"Liar…"

Lexami suddenly sees him get a weird look in his eyes and her worried questioning voice was heard though out the room.

"Francis…?"

It was then when he pounced.

Without warning his large warm hands glued themselves to her ribs and began to go nuts! Lexy squealed loudly and jerked away from him as his hands pinned her against the arm of the couch; his fingers rapidly torturing her. His fingers moved up and down, up and down, up and down, until Lexy, through her shrieks and violent laughter somehow squirms her way around him and falls back onto the couch.

Francis is so caught up in his game that he doesn't realized that he's now between his best friend's legs with his hands all over her. He starts to slow down.

Francis gently squeezes, Lexy arches up, he scrapes his fingers down her ribs, she lets out what's a cross between a giggle and a protesting moan, he moves his fingers rapidly in an up and down motion, and she goes into another fit of giggling and writhing under him. She's out of breath, but he is too. When did he start laughing?

He's still for a moment catching his breath.

Lex is so beautiful staring up at him, breathless, her shirts ridden up exposing some of her belly, and the thing that's most beautiful is the grin on her open lips.

He grins down at her and laughingly asks, "Whose not ticklish?"

To which Lexy stubbornly responds, "I am."

Francis is quiet for a minute…he's taking her in. Her snow white hair splayed out on the seat of the couch, her arms now relaxed and above her, the swell of her breasts and the perked tips of them revealed through the thin material, her hips against his in a sinful way that friends shouldn't know, and her sweet smelling breath reaching his senses.

He suddenly smiles and breaks free from her hypnotic vision.

"Wrong answer." He says simply and once again begins to go at her ribs.

"F-f-francis! Hahaha, s-st-o-o-p! Uhhn!"

Her laughter is the last thing that's heard as the camera battery finally blinks out.

Battery Dead


	3. The One Were Frankie's Wearing Lexa's

A Day in the Life of Frankie

Francis chuckled softly after the screen went black. He was grateful that she'd found that camera all that time ago. He grins to himself and starts looking for a title that catches his eye. He stops short of the box and turns slowly to the D.V.D. titled "The One Where Frankie's Wearing Lexa's Bra" with a sense of foreboding.

'Nah… it can't be what it looks like…nah…can't be.' He thought edgily with a gripping sense of dread. Without another delay he reached over plunked the thing into the Player and pressed play.

The One Were Frankie's Wearing Lexa's Bra

Battery Full

The screen is filled with grass…rapidly moving grass.

"Gah! It's too damn hot out for a walk in the park!" Came the deep irritated voice of Francis.

A light feminine giggle was then heard and the light hearted voice of Lexami followed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Frankie! It's not all that hot out and aren't you a pyro?"

The grass started to slow and Francis's heavy breath followed the sudden decline in speed.

"Why'd you have ta… run so…fast?" He asked, panting between words.

Suddenly the view of the grass vanished and was replaced by a very out of breath Francis. His hands on his knees and his back bent he looked up and glared at Lex.

"It's your fault I'm half dead." He whined with contempt.

"Well what do you expect me to-"Lex suddenly cut herself off and one could almost feel her catlike grin.

Her voice was sweet… scary. "Why Francis… I'm so inconsiderate! What if I cool you down?"

The camera was still focused on Francis as his face got a suspicious edge to it. "How do you plan to do that?"

Lexami giggled almost insanely and then there was a nice view of her bare legs and grass, before she propped the camera up on a rock and got a nice ground view of herself near the camera and Francis looking at her suspiciously from a few feet away.

He looked absolutely trashed from this point of view and Lexa looked… a little deranged. She toned down her previously psychotic grin to a creepy closed lipped smile and began walking…correction "Stalking" up to Francis. Francis, sensing the stench of humiliation, took a wary step back… and somehow managed to have a rare klutz moment when he tripped over an elevated patch of earth.

Like a lioness seizing its prey Lexa sprang up and landed next to Francis once he hit the ground with a less than graceful "Damn It!" falling out of his mouth.

Now all that can really be seen from the camera point is Frankie's sprawled out limb and his other limb's bent up knee clothed in dark green cargo shorts, another pair of limbs that are clothed in black biker shorts that lead up to a black and purple horizontal striped… well her shoulders are out of view so we can at least say that she's wearing a shirt, and that the sleeves are short… as her bare arms are clearly seen with her hands in her lap.

Frankie manages to sit up enough to have his face showing in the camera view while Lexa's was just above it along with her shoulders. Francis has a very nervous yet suspicious expression on his face and it would be safe to assume that Lexy's unseen face is rather sweet… the kind of sweet a witch is right before luring children in to her ginger bread house to eat them.

Before Francis had the good sense to get up Lex began to "cool him down" by tilting up his face with one hand so she could blow cold air into his face.

Frankie was only a guy and when a cute girl, even your best friend, breathes sweet cherry scented puffs of air into your face that simultaneously make you dizzy and cool you off from a previous run… well what else could he do, but blush and relax?

Oh, if only she hadn't made him so confused and slightly turned on, because then he may have seen what was coming next.

The girl giggled secretively and said just barely loud enough for the camera to hear "It's ok Frankie, just close your eyes and let me touch you. You'll be so relaxed and cooled down that you won't know what hit you!" and then in a flash she hopped on his ribcage.

Needless to say… it was a very inappropriate gesture between friends in Frankie's head, but do to the shock of almost swallowing his tongue he could only gasp and bend both of his knees up together reflexively.

"L-Lexa what are you doing? Get off!" the now mounted pyro yelped as the only view the camera had of them was two clearly male bended knees, strong bare calves that led to white and black Reeboks, and one small girl sitting on the owner of said legs, straddling the middle of his ribcage.

The girl atop him just giggled and said quietly to the somewhat panicky male "Come on! Trust me and just shut your eyes and… relax." Just loud enough for the camera to catch.

Promptly after saying the word "relax" Lexa leaned over the unseen Francis smoothly and soon after the protests ceased.

A strange almost crystallizing noise is heard along with Lexa's soft calming voice saying "Cool, cool, cool, nice and cool, just close your eyes-that's it! Just fall into the cool…"

This goes on for about 30 seconds before abruptly she practically flys off of the currently stunned and confused pyro to seize the camera that is currently getting only a clear view on her legs. As the camera is quickly lifted into the air at mach speed, it stops moving just as a thoroughly dazed, almost drugged Francis sits up completely oblivious to the large and admittedly ridiculous protrusions sported atop his chest.

In the back ground a horribly snickering Lexami is moving closer to the oblivious male, "Hee, cooled off now Frankie-kins?" she giggled. Only to burst out laughing as Francis appeared to "Wake up" to the fact that his chest had been… distastefully decorated.  
"You sure as hell better not be filming this-You ARE filming this! You are so-" Francis cut himself off as two passerby young women can be seen stopping to point, look disbelieving and amused, both commenting just loud enough to be heard behind him. "My God, what is that Hotstreak has on?" "I can bet that's not his bra size…"

Francis's legs are sprawled out funnily, his face is a mix between indignation, embarrassment, and confusion and his chest… well, let's just say that apparently ice sickle bras are all the rage among fire-wielding ex-super-villains, and "Supper Sized Traffic Cone" happens to be Hotstreak's preferred size.

You'd think he'd of had the common sense to just melt the hideously embarrassing thing once he'd discovered it… sorry try again because you are WRONG!

Frankie, being the hot tempered, impulsive, and easily angered pyro that he is, could only register one thing in his head. Well, actually a few things, 'Angry, Vendetta, Get Lexa!' Sadly three would be the limit of things he could comprehend in his Rage addle state and as previously mention "Melt the ice bra I am currently sporting" was not one of his objectives…

A Day in the Life of Frankie

"_Raawwrr!"_

Francis watched in silent horror as the him on the T.V. leapt up off the ground and proceeded to chase after a laughing Lexa for approximately ten minutes before the bra began to gradually melt off.

"_Um, Hi Lexami, H-Hotstreak? Uh, erm… nice…bra?"_ The puzzled voice of one, Richie Foley blared out of the speakers and Francis could only stare at the huffing, puffing, bra wearing televised version of himself glaring at the girl behind the camera, only to promptly turn to Richie with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He watched as T.V. Francis looked at Richie then did a double take down towards his chest. His face then got very red as he **finally** realized he'd been running all around the park with two cumbersome eye drawing double barreled pyramid holders.

"Now I notice…" Francis sweat dropped as he slouched deeper into the couch with shame… his face almost matched his D.V.D. clone's crimson hue perfectly. Then again at the time he hadn't noticed all the people laughing at him as he ran… now he got to sit back and watch it on film so actually he was even more red than the T.V. him.

It was then the screen showed him blushing, seething and melting the ice that had actually succeeded in keeping him cool for the entire escapade as he lunged for the camera. His hand covered the screen for a second before it end up in Richie's hands. Now Francis had his arms around a rather amused yet nervous look girl. Lexa was a bit smaller than him…

"Uh, heh-heh, watcha thinkin' bout Francis?" Lexa almost stutterd. It is only then when he got a good view of the type of shirt she was wearing… 'tis a spaghetti strap.

With a malicious evil grin and a look of playful contempt in his eyes he answered calmly. "Oh nothing much… just wondering how you'd make it home… if I decided to burn all your cloths off." It was then her shirt began to incinerate and Richie practically dropped the camera trying to intervene. Guess it really doesn't matter what kind of shirt she was wearing now…

A girlish scream was heard, as the camera feel on the ground and end up breaking… but not before it got a decent shot of Lexa in nothing but black biker shorts and a lacy dark blue lingerie, and Francis and Richie grappling with each other roughly, but not murderously…well I can't speak for Francis.

The screen shorted out and went haywire before it went black, leaving a sulking embarrassed Francis on the couch wondering just what in the hell he was going to find next in the pile of D.V.D.s.

'Why, the hell didn't I freaking notice sooner?' The pyro thought agitatedly with a humiliated scowl. Suddenly his face changed into a thoughtful one as he recalled with a smile, 'Ah Well… it was… almost all worth it… just to see Lexa in nothing, but that… silky, lacy, girly…' he got a stupid grin on his face before he realized what he'd just thought.

"ok, time for a new movie!" he said aloud to himself, wiping the grin off his face.

Well… at least now he wasn't blushing because of his embarrassing romp around the park…

**The End…For Now**

Wow, been a while since I've posted and mostly all I've been writing are short stories. All of you who have qualms about Lexa… I'm sorry, but I'm to lazy too really write what she's really all about. But It's safe to say that she's pretty losely described in my short stories so far. Really I'm trying to focus more on Frankie and making his life a little happier by bringing sunshine into it because I don't think he belongs with any one from the series.

It's weird, but I keep getting to places where I just reach a hicup in the middle of my story. It's always in a strange place, but that's partialy why I haven't really posted in a while. I hate writers block. .

It's takes me so long just to put up a short story that God forbid I give you anything with an in deph plot line! XD

But seriously I hope I can get my lazy bones out of the metaphorical bed of my brain and hop to it.

To those of you that have made my stories your favorite…. I WUV YOU GUYS BUNCHES! ^_^

You all really made me happy and I just want to say thanks for the motivation! *thumbs up*

Until next time this is Lexami243 and no the "243" are not just numbers randomly placed there, I have them there because they ryme, so bite me. :P

P.S. Guys you really should R&R! I'd like some more feed back on this story, but please don't comment on Lexa, because I've already explained that I haven't gotten around to writing her bio or really explained her dark side within my recent stories. The reason for that is because I thought that Frankie's got a lot he needs to get off his chest before Lex starts confessing to her deep seeded hatred for the people who have wronged her. She has a "Hates, yet choses not to" kind of philosophy that's given her a rather secretively dark out look on life.


End file.
